gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Myths
The following is an abridged version of the Proclamations of Mersius, or the Toltonim, the religious text used by both the Elves and the mannish people of Atlantea and Parzifica. The writings were reputedly written by the great Elven sage, Mersius, during his sojourn with the Gods, in the First Age. 1. LAMENT Chapter 1 1. In the beginning there was the Goddess, Danu, Mother of all. Alone, she floated in the void of space. And she was sad, for she had no one to share the universe with. And for aeons she floated, solitary and grieved. 2. And in time, the loneliness became unbearable, and she sang a lament of her despair. And beautiful was her voice, though terrible her sorrow. As Danu wept, so too did the universe. 3. And the Lament of Danu caused the void to change. And from nothing was created the god Khanus, father of all. And Danu rejoiced. Chapter 2 1. The Goddess delighted in her companion, and was lonely no more. And the two shared the cosmos for aeons. And they sang. 2. And Danu and Khanus did come together, in celebration of their joy. And when the act was done, Danu sang again. 3. For the union of the Mother and Father had created life deep in Danu's womb. And in wonder and happiness, Danu wept. Chapter 3 1. And it came to pass that Danu gave birth, after several aeons. And her children numbered in their thousands. And Danu and Khanus sang again, for they were in their own image. 2. And the children were powerful, and beautiful, and they were the Gods. And into two groups were they split- the greater Valmo and the lesser Asmo. And each god possessed aspects of the Mother and Father. 3. And did the Gods give birth to Gods. 2. PANTHEON 1. Of the Valmo, the greater gods, ten there were. And these were the most beautiful and powerful of all the gods, save Danu and Khanus. and they were known as the Toltoni (the High Lords). 2. And the greatest of the Tolton, and their leader, was exalted Vinwe, the wise, the all-seeing. And Vinwe possessed the all-sight, and nothing was secret or hidden from him. And he it was who came to have control of the air and the weather, and of all things which fly. 3. Brother of Vinwe was Narwe, He who came to be abhorred Balzot, most hated. And he was strong where his brother was wise, and cunning where Vinwe was compassionate. And Naurwe came to control fire, and the shadows of darkness. 4. And sister to these was fair Eleniel, the White Goddess, the brave and the just, Queen of heaven and Kindler of Stars. And she was wed to Vinwe. She became mistress of the light, and Guardian of the night, and was most loved by the Elves. 5. And sister to these was Nenila, the Blue Goddess, the weaver of dreams and mistress of the oceans. And she it was who controlled the waters the rivers and sea, and the waves of the ocean. And nothing passed in the seas of Gaiana of which she didn't learn. 6. And brother to these was stalwart Kemwe, the artificer and lord of creation. Kemwe of the rock-skin was wed to Nenila, and to him was given the care of the earth, the rocks and the metals of warfare. And Kemwe was most beloved of the Dwarves. 7. And most beloved to Danu was Dral, son of Vinwe and Eleniel, lord of the Essence, He with the charmed voice, keeper of secrets. And Danu taught him her songs, and the secret of creation. And Dral become learned in the Song of Creation, and gained much skill in the use of magic. And it was Dral who bought the gift of magic to Man and Elf. 8. Brother to Dral was Gurthil, Lord of Time, Master of fate, Bringer of death and Reaper of souls. And to Gurthil was given the task of managing Time, and of ruling the Fates of Man. And to Gurthil do all souls go when they depart the mortal world. 9. And wed to Gurthil is Melina, daughter of Nenila and Kemwe. And Melina is the most beautiful of the gods. Melina, most blessed of the gods, Bringer of joy, Giver of love, Goddess of fertility and life, and Mistress of sex and beauty. And it was she who placed love in the hearts of Elves and Men, and who gives life to each newborn child. 10. And son to Melina and Gurthil was Kelvinn, the horned God, the Master of Beasts, The Lord of the Hunt, Shepherd of the wild, Lord of the Dance and the God of Warriors. And Kelvinn was the fastest of the gods, and the most skilled at sports and physical tests. And Kelvinn rules the fauna of Gaiana, the wild and tamed beasts alike. 11. And sister to Kelvinn is Olvana, the Green Goddess, Healer of Souls, Planter of Seeds, lady of the Dance. And she is given charge of the flora of Gaiana, of the plants and flowers and herbs and trees. 12. And these were the ten Tolton, and they were the fairest and strongest of the Gods. 3. THE GARDEN OF DANARA Chapter 1 1. And thus were did the Gods enter the cosmos. Yet they were bored, and desired a place to live and to play. 2. And Danu, in her compassion, sang yet again, and space was distorted. And out of the void a garden appeared. 3. And the Garden was beautiful, and circular, and a thousand leagues across. And it was filled with all manner of plants and flowers and trees. 4. And surrounding the garden was a vast range of mountains, and these were named The Nauglas Mountains. And in the center of the Garden was a vast mound, which the Gods named the Mound of Light. 5. And beyond the mountains was a vast sea, flowing deep into space, and it was clear and beautiful. and the Gods named it the Sea of Joy. Chapter 2 1. And the Gods rejoiced, for the Garden of Danara was a wondrous spectacle. And the Gods descended, and the Garden was forever their home. 2. And a vast city was built upon the Mound of Light, and it was named Olysia, City of the Gods. Of marble and gold and silver was it built, and a thousand halls did it possess. And it was here the Valmo and Asmo made their homes. 3. And Nenila, loving the Sea of Joy, made the waters her home, along with her Naiads and Sea Nymphs. 4. And Olvana and Kelvinn, loving the Garden and its countless trees, made the forests their home, along with their Dryads, Fauns and Nature Spirits. 5. And Kemwe, preferring the darker and colder places, built vast mines beneath the Mound of Light. And here was founded The Halls of Gold and the Forges of Kemwe. 6. And all the Gods lived in the Garden, in the Olysia, or the forests, or the sea or the mountains. All except Danu and Khanus, who returned to the cosmos. 4. BALLAD OF THE GODS Chapter 1 1. And Lo, the Gods were happy. Yet as the Aeons passed, they grew bored once more. and they desired the gift of creation for their own, which Danu alone possessed. 2. And, gathering in the Vale of Light, outside Olysia, the Gods sang a Ballad, like the song of Danu. 3. And leading the Ballad was Dral Lord of Essence, who alone had learnt the song from Danu. And the song was beautiful. 4. The soils of the Vale heaved, and Behold! A seed emerged, large and spherical, and glowing with a white light. 5. And the Gods rejoiced in their creation. And the seed, which they named the Khanusan, was buried high on the Mound of Light, above the city of Fair Olysia. 6. And Olvana, skilled in such things, tended the seed for an aeon. Chapter 2 1. And from the seed grew a vast tree, a giant Rowan, with gold and silver berries. And it grew ever upwards, stretching to eternity. And its roots were long, extending below the Garden, stretching to infinity. 2. And the Tree was beautiful, for its berries emitted an intense light, silver during the night, and gold during the day. And the gods named it The Tree of Light. And the Tree was the universe. 3. And three berries grew in time, which were larger and brighter than the others, and these were new Khanusarn. And they were gold, silver and red. And the golden berry was named Nara, the silver Isi, and the red Mizo. 4. And the Gods gathered the Khanusarn, and they were stowed in Olysia, shining brightly. And the Khanusarn held the secret of the universe, and the ability to create more universes. 5. And Vinwe and Eleniel built a vast citadel atop the highest branch, and it was named Valdor. 6. Dral Lord of essence built his halls on the lowest branches, and they were known as the Halls of Dral, or the Tower of Song. 7. And Gurthil, fascinated by the roots of the tree, and the origin of the universe, made his home amongst the roots, at the other end of the Universe. and his home became known as the Halls of Hadina. 8. And with the coming of the tree, so also did other life enter the garden; birds and beasts and fish and vermin. And Kelvinn loved them all. 5. GERMINATION 1. And as the tree matured, and the seasons waned, the Tree of Light dropped smaller seeds. and these seeds entered the cosmos. 2. And these seeds became vast worlds, and drifted in the cosmos. And one of these worlds floated close to the Garden, and the Gods smiled upon it. 3. And, desiring another world similar to their beloved Garden, the Gods descended to it. and they named it Gaiana. 4. And Kemwe Stonelord raised mountains and dug ravines. And Olvana grew trees and plants, to populate the earth. And Kelvinn added beasts and birds to all corners of Gaiana. 5. Nenila added seas and rivers, to feed the Earth, and Gurthil gave Time, so the animals could grow. and Melina granted love and sex, so the animals could reproduce. 6. And Vinwe added clouds and air, and rain to feed the land. And Eleniel and Dral waited, knowing their gifts would be needed later. And Narwe, following Eleniel, also denied his gifts. 7. And when they were done, the Gods looked at Gaiana, and they were pleased, for it was beautiful. 6. RIVALRY 1. And Narwe followed Eleniel still. For he was besotted with the White Goddess, and loved her most dearly. 2. And she spurned him and rejected him, for he was ugly and bestial. And he began to resent brother both Her and His, who had wed her. And bitterness grew in his heart. 3. Yet he did not give up. He gathered the silver Khanusarn, Isi, and made it into a necklace, along with three hundred silver berries from the Tree of Light. And it shone majestically, and could be seen from Gaiana. And Narwe named it Brisis. 4. And Narwe presented this to Eleniel, and she was overjoyed. And in her pleasure and delight, she felt pity for Narwe. And she made love with him. 5. And after, Eleniel regretted her actions. And Narwe had impregnated her. Eleniel gave birth to a hundred of his children. Yet Narwe, of all the Gods, was not granted with the power of creation, and though his children were tall with the Gods' stature, they were neither powerful nor wise. 6. And Eleniel, in despair, cast the Children of Narwe away, banishing them to Gaiana. And they became known as the Norsans, or the Titans, later to become the Giants. 7. And once again she spurned Narwe, and rejected him. And Narwe grew angry, and his full bitterness erupted. And in his rage, he struck Eleniel, and tried to kill her. 8. And Vinwe, chancing upon the sight, saved his wife. And, in anger, he banished Narwe to the Mountain of Fire, beyond the Garden. and there he stayed for many years. 7. BALZOT Chapter 1 1. Narwe dwelt in the Mountain of Fire for many years, and grew bitter. And he hated Vinwe, and he hated the Gods, and he hated their works. And he wanted to destroy all that they had created. 2. And he gathered about him other gods and lesser spirits, as bitter and deformed as him. And they conspired against the Gods. 3. And the other gods became the greater Daemons, and Narwe became known as Balzot, the Fallen. And his heart became black. 4. And the Daemons and Balzot attacked the city of Olysia, and many gods were killed. And the city was razed and destroyed. 5. And Balzot found Eleniel, and he raped her. and the Daemons also raped her. And Eleniel gave birth to countless thousands of lesser Daemons. 6. And Balzot gathered these lesser Daemons around him, and fled to Gaiana. Chapter 2 1. And then Balzot set to work destroying Gaiana, and all that the Gods had wrought. And his Demons tumbled mountains, and altered the seas. 2. And Balzot brought his Fire to Gaiana, and the creatures and plants were burned. And he cast a dark Shadow about Gaiana, so that all lived in Darkness. 3. And may of the creatures were changed by his black arts, and became foul beasts and monsters. 4. And the Demons multiplied, and Balzot set himself as Lord of Gaiana, and built a black throne at the centre of the Earth. 8. REDEMPTION Chapter 1 1. The Gods of Olysia grieved at the trouble and death Balzot had wrought. And they rebuilt Olysia, and plotted revenge. 2. And Eleniel, sorely grieved, plotted revenge and death on all the Demons she had given birth too. 3. And Vinwe, at the Council of the Gods, declared war on Balzot, and a vast host was gathered to reclaim Gaiana. Chapter 2 1. Now Balzot had grown careless in his long rule, and suspected the Gods weak. He was caught by susprise by the Gods' host. 2. And Balzot's Daemons fought hard against the Divine Host, but to no avail. And the fury of Eleniel was terrible, and she smote a hundred thousand of her vile children. And they fled from her blade. 3. And the Daemons that survived fled to the deepest caves of Gaiana, or to countless other worlds, and these became the Demon planes. 4. But Balzot, abandoned, fought hard against the Gods. But Kelvinn fought with him, and broke him with his bare hands. 5. And Vinwe and Eleniel passed judgment on him, and declared that he was to be cast out of the garden permanently. And he was imprisoned in the centre of Gaiana. 6. For Kemwe created vast and unbreakable chains, and bound him. And Dral cast a ward of Binding around him and his lair. 7. And the lesser gods and Asmo spirits migrated to Gaiana, to protect the forests and streams and animals from the Daemon plague of Balzot. And these became the Dryads and Fey Folk. 7. And Balzot is still there to this day, bound at the fiery centre of Gaiana. 9. DWARVES Chapter 1 1. Now Kemwe was the greatest of the Gods at invention, and he longed to create more life to occupy Gaiana. 2. And he gathered to himself two worms from the Tree of Light. And he moulded and changed them, and remade them in his image. 3. And he gave them life, and they became the first Dwarves; Anki and Emba, the father and mother of the Dwarves. 4. And Kemwe was pleased, for they were intelligent and wise, and skilled at crafts. 5. And in time, they mated, and more Dwarves were created. And they worked in the Forges of Kemwe, and many fine things were wrought. 6. And the Dwarves shunned the garden, preferring the dark and cold places, like Kemwe, and the worms they had been made from. Chapter 2 1. Now the Dwarves grew proud, and greedy, and began to think themselves better creators than the Gods. 2. And they saw the Brisis around Eleniel's neck, and they longed to possess it. For it was beautiful, and superior to all their work. 3. In greed, they snatched at the necklace, tearing it from her neck. But the necklace broke, and its jewelled berries scattered into the cosmos. 4. And the Gods were angry, and wanted to punish them. Yet Kemwe pleaded for them, and Eleniel took pity on them. And she judged that they were too proud to work for the Gods. And thus they were allowed to live on Gaiana, and be free, should they desire. 5. But Vinwe, feeling they should be punished, uttered a curse; that all those who returned to Gaiana should forever dwell within the Earth, leaving the Overworld for the animals of Gaiana. And that the women folk of the Dwarves should dwindle, so the Dwarves would not over-populate the Earth. 6. Thus the Dwarves were sent to Gaiana, and made their homes deep within the bowels of the Earth, in caverns and grottoes deep. And only a handful remained behind by choice, and these dwelt with Dral and learned his Craft. And these became known as Gnomes. 10. ILLUMINATION Chapter 1 1. The jewelled berries of the broken Brisis shone through the cosmos, and were seen from the surface of Gaiana. 2. And the creatures of Gaiana were content, for the jewels illuminated the Shadow of Balzot. And the spirits which dwelled on Gaiana dubbed them 'Gilhiri,' the Stars of Eleniel. 3. And Vinwe, seeing the effect of the jewels was relieved. For Vinwe liked to sit atop the highest tower of Valdor and watch Gaiana. But Balzot's Shadow had prevented this. 4. And Vinwe most Exalted, happy at the sight, retrieved the golden Khanusarn, Nara, and gave it to Tela, the largest of his three eagles. And he bid Tela to fly once around the world each day, jewel in mouth, to illuminate Gaiana. 5. And thus was the sun created. Chapter 2 1. Now Eleniel, in awe of her stars, also delighted in the beauty of the sun. And she sought to rival it, lest daytime become more beautiful than night. 2. And thus she retrieved Isi, recovered from the Brisis, and set it in a headband of silver, which she placed upon her brow. 3. And every night, as she watches the stars, the light of Isi reaches Gaiana, shining as silver as the stars. 4. And thus was born the moon. 11. THE ELDER FOLK Chapter 1 1. It came to pass that before the kindling of the moon and sun, that another race awoke in Gaiana. 2. The Elves awoke far in the west, under the first light of the stars, and they took great delight in the beauty of the stars. And they named themselves the El-Phin, the Children of the Stars. 3. And none of the Gods knew of the coming, for the Elves were not created. They emerged from Gaiana fully formed, a part of the Earth itself. 4. And unlike Dwarves and Men, their souls do not enter the Garden upon death. Instead they merely fade from their bodies, and become part of nature. 5. Thus none of the Gods knew of the El-Phin's awakening, not even Gurthil the Oracle, who had no control over their destinies. Chapter 2 1. And the Elves spread throughout Gaiana, unmolested, enthralled with the trees, and the stars and the lakes. 2. And it came to pass that one group, led by Mersius, encountered Olvana, the Green Goddess. And, enamoured of her, he spoke in great length to her. 3. And Olvana, fascinated by such a fair race, told Mersius of the Gods, and invited him to see such sights for himself. 4. And Mersius agreed, and thus did his tribe undertake the Great Crossing. and after a year and a day, they reached the great rainbow which served as Gaiana's link to the Garden. 5. And thus did the Gods learn of the Elves. And so begins the First Age of Gaiana. Category:Chronology Category:Age Category:Religion Category:Gods